Kate, Richard and the red dress
by AleciaB
Summary: Kate and Richard go out with the gang for dinner in the Hamptons, and end up at a bar. What happens when Kate feels like teasing Ricky? Contains adults themes, content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This little story is inspired by a pair of black boots, a red dress, and TinLizzie82's desire to find a "piece of wall" in one her stories. I know strange. But I found the venue for the wall. This is the first chapter. Kate and Rick are staying at the beach house and they have the gang staying with them for a few days. They are going out for dinner. The story picks up when Rick and Kate are dressing up to go out. Kate is feeling horny and is teasing Rick. Its simply for fun reading, contains adult themes and is just my creativity at work. Let me know what you think ….**

Whilst Castle was undressing to take a shower, Kate came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her damp hair hanging in curls almost to her breasts. She looked to him a cheeky smile spreading over her face, eyes sparkling.

"Your turn." She stated as she passed him, facing him, very close but never touching. She stopped at a set of drawers, pulled out the second drawer and fished around in it until she found the matching black lingerie she wanted to wear that evening. As she messed around, she felt his eyes on her legs as usual and turned to see he had paused on his way to the shower, eyes fixated on her legs.

"Castle." She stated her attention staying on her clothing.

"Sorry." He apologised, then pursed his lips. "Hey Beckett!" He started. "I can look at you now!" He stated. "I now have rights as your boyfriend." He insisted his face determined and she looked directly to him, smiling.

Kate giggled seeing his expression, hearing his tone of voice. "Of course you can. I am your girlfriend." She reminded him emphasising '_your girlfriend_' and walked off towards the bed looking over her right shoulder to him very seductively. She dropped her lingerie on the bed, let the towel fall to the floor, then stood so she was sideways to Castle. She elegantly lifted her right foot onto the edge of the bed engaging a stance of her dancing experience. She never told anyone she was trained in dancing because she didn't enjoy dancing other than at night clubs, but years practising as she was growing up had helped tone her body and limbs. She'd preferred martial arts that had eventually taken over her social activities growing up. However, she liked the elegance dancing had enabled her with.

It was all about the way she dressed in her lingerie before Castle, she knew. She could simply dress in her underwear or she could arouse the shit out of Castle dressing in her underwear. She went for option B. She arched her body as she reached to her toes to put them through the leg of her panties playing with the lace a little. She slowly brought the material partially up her leg letting her fingers feel up her own leg. She straightened her torso and returned her foot to the floor and stepped her left foot into the second hole. She then brought the black lacy thong panties all the way home over her hips feeling herself the entire way up. She arched her hips and looked down upon herself and put the g-string into its correct placed. Felt over her buttocks with her palms and long fingers stretched out. She made them comfortable then looked calmly to Castle who watched on, letting a sexy smile spread over her face. She reached for her bra and dressed herself in it standing at an angle so he only saw a certain amount of her breast just enough to tease him. She laughed to herself seeing her plans were working just fine. She put her hands into her hair and shook out the curls a bit stretched her torso, giving a little moan of content.

"Geezus Kate. You are such a tease." She heard him comment scratching his head in disbelief. She saw him stroll to the bathroom for a shower shaking his head and grumbling to himself. She giggled having seen he was quite erect. Once she heard the shower water running she followed him into the bathroom and stopped at her vanity. It was the perfect time to dry her hair where she was able to tease him more. The dryer and straightener heating, she commenced to blow dry her hair keeping her ass towards Castle the entire time so all he saw was her bare buttocks moving about. She tossed her hair over her head and bent over exposing her panty covered crotch in his direction. She straightened back up, continued to dry her hair normally. Once her hair was dry she finished it off by straightening it. By this time Castle was out of the shower drying himself and admiring her with a very contented look on his face watching as she applied make up.

"Damn sexy watching you do that." He remarked pretending to flick his towel at her ass. She immediately stopped applying make up and looked at him through the mirror quite innocently.

"Oh yeah?" She said in disbelief, causing Castle to chuckle.

"Oh yeah. You know you are sexy and you have a very nice ass." He commented. "Not that you were trying to point that out before." He stepped up behind her as she stood up straight, and wrapped his arms about her bare waist. She instantly leaned against his naked body and looked to him via the mirror as he did her. "So sexy." He whispered in her ear and looked at her dolled up eyes in the mirror.

"We look good together." She commented softly, observing how square her jaw was compared to his. She put her hand over his holding his fingers.

"We do." He agreed. "You're so small. Tall, but you're small."

Kate smiled pushing her head against his collarbone lovingly. "You're so big. So damn handsome." She murmured in her bedroom voice causing him to moan in response. Via the mirror she could see his body to both sides of her own. Her hips were not a wide has his. "I'm short without shoes." She commented noticing she didn't quite reach his shoulders.

"Not really." He knew she was about 4 to 5 inches shorter than him without heels. He kissed her shoulder and with his palm over her firm stomach moved toward her groin. "My little tease." He muttered with affection.

Kate giggled. "I'm not a tease." She objected biting her lip.

"Of course not. Look at you." He grinned seeing the lip business going on, the dark seductive eyes. "But I bet…" He let his fingers move beneath her panties and down between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. He felt her body tense a second and she took a shallow breathe when the middle finger of his left hand slipped between her lips to her being feeling how wet she was. He moved back to her clitoris he played with for several seconds deciding to torment her some. He released a moan of approval wanting to continue. "Just as I thought Beckett!" He concluded like Maxwell Smart making her laugh, and lifted his arm back up to her face close to her lips showing her his wet finger. "She wants me." He stated softly as Castle would.

"Maybe." She responded with her bedroom voice. She took his finger in her mouth and closed her lips around it sucking and teasing his finger with her tongue as she would his cock. Suddenly, Rick turned Kate around by the shoulder to face him, removing his finger from her mouth to her neck and kissed her open mouth pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He could tease too. Seconds later he pulled away and grinned to her eyes. She wanted more.

"Better finish dressing up baby." He stated and gave her bare ass a playful squeeze. "We're going out." He reminded her and stepped away to prepare himself.

"Tease." Beckett accused and turned back to her vanity to finish her make up. "I may lose interest later Castle." She threatened calmly.

"I doubt that Beckett." He smartly replied and moved to his vanity to apply deodorant. He wasn't going to shave. She liked him with a few days of growth. Knew it turned her on. With that part done he moved into the walk in robe to dress. He decided he'd wear a jacket, shirt and dark pants.

Kate joined him minutes later. She dressed in black knee high socks then put on her long black boots. For several minutes she paraded up and down the walk in robe pretending she was making a decision as to what to wear, but did it solely to tease Castle whilst he dressed in his clothes. He sat on a cane stool to put on his socks and shoes.

"You're not playing a fair game Kate." Castle commented, holding a shoe, his focus on dressing completely gone. In just her lingerie and boots he was seriously contemplating picking her up and carrying her to their bed, but he knew they didn't have time to fuck around so to speak. They were due to meet the other's down stairs in 10 minutes. Nowhere near enough time to have a good romp with her now.

"Who has been teasing me for days? Huh?" She asked looking to him and imitating his voice she started. "Kate, put on your silk nightie. Drink some more wine Honey. Sit on my lap Katie. Kate, put on your white frilly panties, Kate, wear a thong today. Hug me Katie. Kiss me Kate." She seductively purred and bent over towards his face.

All Castle saw was cleavage, red lip stick on full lips and beautiful hazel eyes surrounded by huge eyelashes and a gorgeous smile curtained by long dark hair. He groaned helplessly and went to kiss her mouth. He missed.

Kate straightened up, threw the hips forward and with a hand on her hips said with a deep, strong sexy tone. "Luck is running out Richard Castle." And she swung her hips knowing he liked it.

He groaned in approval. "That is so bad on so many levels." He purred. "Come here Beckett. I can't take it any more." He pleaded with a very sexy voice that almost made her crumble.

"Oh yes you can." She stepped away and turned her ass on him again, hearing his moan at the sight of her butt. She smiled to herself hearing him. He was seriously putty in her hands.

"Do you always tease men like this?" He asked.

"What?" She turned to look at him with a surprised face. "No! Only you." She paused and just moved her leg so the muscles flexed. "I enjoy teasing you." She purred.

"I can see that." He replied admiring her legs that met up with her gorgeous ass. "So no one else has seen teaser Kate?"

She shook her head. "No one. Just you."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky. I'm gonna be chasing tail tonight aren't I." He put his arms about her hips feeling her buttocks as she stepped between his knees. He kissed her stomach just above her belly button, gently sucked her skin. He moved his mouth just above her panties and kissed her there, loving the firmness of buttocks in his hands. "You are so beautiful Kate." He said and felt her hands in his hair. They moved to his face and she bent over to kiss his mouth.

"Ricky." She purred and took a lingering look to his mouth. "I'm going to have your engine running so hot by the end of the night you will not be able to keep your hands off me." She whispered and stepped away.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed and shook it off. "Fuck me! This is so not fair Kate!" He stated and stood to chase her wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her back to him. She turned about giggling and kissed him quickly. She wiped the lipstick off him as he pulled her groin to his. She could feel he had a semi hard on he was controlling. He kissed her neck and let her go with a laugh. "You naughty girl. Get dressed. We gotta go now!" He reminded them, his eyes not able to leave her as she picked out a red dress and poured herself into it. Deep red, short and tight. She found a jacket to put over it to keep warm and she was ready. She turned to him.

"Is this ok?" She asked.

Castle looked at her from the ground to the top of her head. She had bare legs from knees to mid thighs. He stuttered something she didn't understand.

"Castle!" She said sharply. "Speak."

He looked to her eyes, "Yes!" He spat out. "Its more than ok." He stated.

Kate grinned. "Cool. Then lets go." She walked to the bathroom, sprayed herself with his favourite perfume and grabbed her lipstick He was still standing there when she returned. She passed him her lipstick he took and looked at, realising she wanted him to pocket it, so he did.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep. You?"

"I could do with taking you to bed but I can wait." He responded and took her hand. He checked out their appearance in the mirror, grinned at her. "We look ok." He said and led her out of the bedroom by her hand. He escorted her down the stairs listening to the clunk of her boots on the wood floor boards. At the bottom he pulled her close and stood face to face with her, inches from her face, believing no one was downstairs yet. He looked deep in her eyes and touched her face and said clearly to her. "Ok. No fiddling, stand tall, you look absolutely gorgeous and remember… I'm going to make love to you when we come home, like crazy." He kissed her mouth, stood back and stared at her several seconds. She blinked, processing her thoughts.

"I love you too." She replied in as whisper and moved to his right ear. She licked her lips and said so only he could hear. "Just think about what my mouth is gonna do to you tonight." She kissed the side of his neck then stood off her toes and walked ahead of him, her fingers keeping hold of his as he walked behind her.

"You two need a room." Esposito stated, standing up as Kate walked into the lounge.

"Fine." Castle started. He quickly pulled Kate back to his arms, as she squealed in surprise and started back up the stairs. "Happy to take her back to the room. She's driving me crazy with desire." He stopped messing around and let her go back to the floor ensuring she was steady in the boots.

"Don't encourage him Espo." She ordered, straightening her dress down. "I've just spent the past half hour winding him up." Kate informed him, glancing back to Castle who followed her still holding her hand. "Where's Lanie?" She asked.

"She's coming down. You look beautiful Beckett." Esposito commented, checking her out.

"Doesn't she?" Castle replied proudly looking at her.

"Thanks Espo." She smiled to him. "You look quite dashing yourself." She commented seeing him in a good suit. They all turned as Ryan, Jenny and Lanie all started coming down the stairs. Both the girls wore short dresses with heels, Lanie in a chocolate dress and Jenny in purple. Ryan was in a grey suit. He held their hands assisting the ladies down the stairs.

"Wow. Ladies." Kate called out. "How gorgeous do you look!" She watched them all come over.

"Look at you Kate! Love the boots." Lanie commented and caught the glance shared between Castle and Beckett.

"Great boots." Castle added with a secretive smile. He checked his phone.

"I'm sure they are." Lanie replied smiling at Kate who raised an eyebrow mischievously.

Castle read the new text. "Car is two minutes away. Lets go wait outside." He dropped Kate's hand so he could lock up the beachside of the house. By the time he returned everyone was standing on the front door step and the town car was pulling up in the driveway. He locked the front door then took Kate's hand catching up with the group at the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally put this one to bed. You may want to read the first chapter again. Sorry it's taken so long to finish this story off. Wrote it ages ago but never quite finished it. I hope Tinlizzie82 appreciates the piece of wall I found for them._

**Chapter 2**

The restaurant they visited was a local favourite seafood venue, slighted expensive but well worth the cost. The group was seated at a round table, their seating arrangement naturally falling into male, female, male sequence. Castle had Lanie to his left and Kate to his right. Kate had Ryan to her right, Jenny and Esposito opposite them. The restaurant was virtually full but relatively quiet.

Lanie leaned over Castle and said to Kate. "Thank God we dressed up. Have you checked out the labels here?" Her dark eyes widened. The restaurant was full of women in dresses worth thousands of dollars. Kate discreetly peered about the restaurant then looked back to Lanie shrugging her shoulders.

"I like my red dress." She replied confidently, well aware it wasn't as expensive as some of the dresses in the restaurant. In fact it was probably one of the least expensive dresses there that night, but Kate believed it was all about the way she wore that dress. She thought she looked hot in it and that's the impression she wanted others to take from it. She had bought it one day when she and Castle had been shopping in the city.

Castle leaned into her and whispered, "I love you in your red dress," he paused, seeing her smile, "and, can't wait to take it off you," he grinned as her fingers lightly covered his mouth hushing him.

"Shh…" she whispered and giggled as he took her hand away from his mouth so he could kiss her.

"Seriously you two need to get a room." Lanie commented. "You are worse than a couple of kids."

"Sorry Lanie," Castle offered, holding back a boyish grin and held Kate's hand in his lap.

Lanie glared playfully Rick, glancing to Kate who was glowing tonight. Throughout the day, Lanie had seen Kate acting provocatively around Castle who had had a full time job keeping her off him. Kate had been subtle in her behaviour but Lanie had noticed it. Castle had just held her hands still as he did now, sometimes letting her get away with a bit, he maintained most of the control.

He ordered wine for the table when the drinks waiter arrived. He didn't need to read the wine list as he knew what wines the venue served already. He ordered three bottles and everyone ordered their entrees and main courses. Castle also ordered a basket of herb bread.

After it was consumed the girls decided it was time to visit the restaurant's deck to take a look over the shoreline. The three women rose from their chairs, Kate taking off her jacket to reveal the entire dress. Simple cut, deep red in colour and fitted her body like a glove the entire way down. With her tanned skin and brunette features, she looked quite stunning. As she was leaving the table she leaned over to Castle and kissed his mouth.

"Come and get us when entre arrives?" She asked of him. She smiled and wiped her lipstick off him.

"Sure." He replied and stared after her as she left him to catch up with the girls who headed outside to see the view. He looked back to Esp and Ryan. "Our girls. They're beautiful women aren't they?" he commented and raised his glass. The men chuckled. "To beautiful women." He clinked glasses and the guys repeated his words.'

"That red dress man." Esposito responded and Castle gave him a WTF look. "I mean, you let her out in that dress?"

"It's a very nice dress." Ryan responded. "I would like to see Jenny in a similar one."

"Some bro, but Lanie."

Castle laughed. "I can give you the name of the store she bought it from. It came in a few colours. Kate likes the red one." He sipped his drink laughing to himself. "Anyway Javy, why shouldn't she wear dresses like that out? It's not slutty. It's a good length and it covers her top half nicely. It just shows her shape. That's why it's a nice dress."

"I agree." Ryan replied. "It doesn't say take me home, I'm cheap. It says you can't afford to take me home."

Castle roared with laughter at Ryan's comment. "So very true, Ryan. So true. Kate Beckett is that kind of girl. The _can you afford to date me _woman. She always was. Chic, glamorous, can you really afford me?" He took a drink and replied to his own statement with a cocky tone. "I can afford her." He leaned over to the guys and said. "She bought the dress for under two hundred."

Out on the balcony the girls leaned against the railing which had a great view over the water. They could see down the beach a fair way each way and several people were out with them smoking cigarettes or drinking in the pleasant night air.

"Have you been here before Kate?" Jenny asked.

"Arr… no, not before tonight. We've only been to a couple of places on dates. Castle took me out on a boat restaurant and a couple of small places for lunch."

"This is nice." Jenny replied, lifting her blond hair from her shoulders.

"He didn't take you out more?" Lanie was surprised that Castle hadn't taken Kate out on dates whilst they were in the Hamptons.

"We stay in and cook." Kate replied. "He loves to cook and I wasn't really keen to be out every night. I've lived in a bikini, Lanie." She added.

"He likes to cook?" Lanie inquired

Kate smiled to herself and nodded, also wondering where the hell Lanie was going with this line of questioning. She took a breath and replied. "Yep, he's quite the chef."

"You're so lucky he enjoys cooking." Jenny commented. "Kevin likes to cook too. He often prepares dinner, if he gets home earlier than me."

Lanie snorted. "Esposito doesn't cook much." The girls giggled and Kate glanced to Jenny exchanging a look of gratitude that their partners could cook. Kate fell silent staring out over the sea, smelling the salty night air. She sighed, smiling to herself.

"What you thinking about?" Lanie inquired seeing Kate's calm expression. She was very content and relaxed tonight.

"Just silly stuff." Kate replied looking to Lanie.

"Like?"

"Like… I thought I knew Castle before. Like when we were working together."

"But?"

"That there was actually so little I knew about him."

"I understand." Jenny said.

"Yeah," Kate continued, "He's like a ten year old on a sugar rush most of the time, but then there's the father, the man who just picks me up and takes me to Castle land. The man who drinks beer and watches sports in his boxers but then puts on a suit and takes me to a nice restaurant, or holds me the entire night whenever I dream. He is unbelievable." She stopped then murmured. "There is so much more to him than I ever imagined."

"I think you're in love Kate Beckett." Lanie stated rolling her eyes. "You've always been crazy about him."

"Yep. I confess I have." Kate laughed with the girls.

Jenny sobered first. "It's that realisation that hooks you on to their line."

"Well I guess I've been hooked."

"Hooked?" A voice asked. "Or hitched?"

"Not hitched." Kate replied rapidly. The women spun about to see Castle had come out on the balcony. They glanced to each other silencing their conversation. Kate checked him out in his white shirt, unshaven.

"Entre is served ladies." He continued and smiled to them choosing to ignore their giggles. He reached for Kate's hand as she walked to him a smile breaking over her face.

"What were you laughing about?" He asked.

"Hooks." She replied taking his hand. He went to walk back into the restaurant but Kate had stopped and she pulled on his arm make him turn back to her. Lanie and Jenny continued on ahead of them. "Castle" She murmured and he came right back to her standing close.

"Beckett." He replied wrapping his arm that held her hand around her back taking her arm with him. His free hand took a gentle hold of her jaw and brought it to his mouth kissing her lips. She responded keenly until he broke their contact. "What did you want?" he asked.

"That." She replied. "May I have another?"

Richard chuckled in his throat. "Many as you want." He replied and gave her another kiss.

Kate hummed a response and bit her lip, looking at his mouth.

"Later." He said, brushing his thumb over her lip. "Ok?" He reached into this pants pocket and passed her the lipstick.

"Thanks." She wiped his lip.

Rick grinned, waited for her to re-apply the lipstick then led her into the restaurant back to their table, he physically messaging the male population he was the owner of the woman in the red dress. As soon as Kate sat she inspected her entre of prawns and scallops Castle had oysters. They looked to each other and without a word swapped portions of their dishes. Castle gave Kate his oyster mornay knowing she liked them and Kate let him take what he wanted from her plate They then ate oblivious to what the two other couples did with their places. Jenny and Ryan virtually did the same thing whilst Espo and Lanie watched on.

"Unbelievable." Espo commented to Lanie.

"I know." Lanie agreed.

Kate heard them but chose to ignore their comment. She ate slowly savouring the tastes of her food.

"The horse?" Jenny brought up. Both Castle and Beckett looked up. "Can we visit him?"

"Sure." Castle replied. "Kate has a lesson booked for tomorrow if you want to come along."

"Would love to." Jenny looked to Kevin. "You'll come?"

"Sure. See Beckett on a horse?" He laughed. "Be a bit different to the motorcycle."

"Very different." Kate replied. "Have you ridden a horse before Jenny?"

"As a child I did." Jenny nodded.

"Awesome fun isn't it." She grinned. "Rick found me a horse for the summer to see if I like it. Love it. He's a beautiful horse isn't he?" She glanced to Rick, taking his hand that rested on her thigh. "I've had two lessons so far. I should have trained today but it's for fun so it doesn't matter"

"What time?" Jenny asked.

Kate looked to Rick who had made the booking.

"Arr.. 11.00 am so we can sleep in a bit."

A quarter hour later, Kate took Castle outside to the balcony for some time out before their main course arrived. They moved to the corner of the deck to look out at the boats. Castle stood behind Kate wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder, the two of them saying nothing. She leaned back into him resting her head against his chest, staring out over the water, breathing in the fresh air, his scent, mingling with it.

"Ok?" He whispered.

"Mmm. Perfect."

"It's beautiful." He murmured.

"Yes. Just with you it is." She replied taking his hands in hers. They fell silent again staying still till they heard the others come out on the deck. They looked towards the sound but neither broke away nor moved. The four caught up.

"What are you two up to?" Esp asked.

"Just staring over the water." Castle replied and gave Kate a small squeeze. They lined up along the railing all looking out.

"Fresh air is amazing." Kevin commented.

"Life here is amazing." Kate replied softly and once again felt her partner's physical response to her comment. The more she was there the more she like being out of the city. Castle stroked his palm softly over her tummy knowing he had just heard another thin layer peel off Kate's protective shell. He loosened his hold on her as he felt her wanting to move and she turned about facing him and leaned against the railing. In her heels she was almost as tall as him. She smiled to him and touched his chin with her finger tips. She whispered so softly he barely heard her words. "Life is amazing with you." She smiled lovingly looking to and from his eyes to his mouth.

His finger caressed her left cheek just once before he leaned to her for a kiss. The first one was quick but then they returned to a longer, hungrier kiss.

"Hey! Cool it down there." Esposito stated. Kate and Richard paused and looked down to him.

"We need a room?" Castle asked, wrapping his arm around Kate as she moved right against him. "Maybe focus on Lanie a bit there." He added.

"We're not accustomed to you two being like that." Ryan added. "It's a bit freaky still."

"God Kevin!" Kate replied. "You've seen me with men before!"

"It's the us thing they're not comfortable with yet, Kate. They're accustomed to me getting under your skin, you reacting, the bickering."

"Oh yeah! And getting you two out of trouble." Ryan added.

"Still doing that, Ryan."

Kate turned her attention back to Castle and resumed kissing him deciding not to listen to the boys trying to tease her.

They returned for main courses into the restaurant shortly afterward. Their meals turned up and once again Kate and Rick fell into the swapping and dissecting of their meals. He took anything she didn't want but he made her order lobster which was a meal she didn't order as a rule.

After the restaurant they decided to walk to a local bar that locals tended to habitat. They ordered drinks and found a spot to sit. There were a number of people there that Castle knew. For the first half hour they were there, Rick walked Kate around the venue as he caught up with a few people he knew and introduced her to each person in the hope she would make a few friends outside of the police department and in the Hamptons. They would buy a drink with each new person they met so were getting a intoxicated relatively faster than the rest of the group. When they did return to the table, they were informed that Espo Ryan and Beckett were on the waiting list to sing karaoke.

"Do they know you can sing?" Castle asked as Kate sat on his right thigh putting her arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm about her waist.

"Yes. We've done this a lot in the past. If we have access to a piano the guys will play and I have to sing like cabaret I suppose. A lot of this and that."

"There's a grand piano at home." He reminded her as the guys went to check how long they had.

"I know. They brought it up earlier with me that we could have a jamming session. They are always on about the piano at the loft."

"They've never mentioned it to me." He stated quite surprised especially when he lived in a loft for entertaining and open stated he enjoyed entertaining guests.

Kate bit her lip and stroked his hair looking over his face. "That's because I always threatened them with death." She smiled sheepishly. She played with the straw from he drink, then looked at him again, noticing he was observing her face. "I was always running away from you." She confessed, "But at the same time luring and teasing you."

He patted her thigh, "I know," he replied, raising an eyebrow as though that confession was a real surprise.

"But why I did it I don't really understand." She murmured close to his ear.

"I don't know. Only you can answer that."

She glanced down then back to his eyes. "I guess I didn't want to lose my best friend, my partner."

"But now look what you have." He quietly offered her. "More than a best friend huh?"

She blushed feeling the butterflies in her chest. "My life." She whispered taking his hand. "Nothing else matters but me and you." She kissed him tenderly then stared into his eyes that returned her gaze, a thousand words passing silently between them in only a few seconds.

At the table Jenny had been watching them for some time, they completely unaware they had an audience. She gently nudged Lanie, pausing their conversation. "Look at them." Jenny said so only Lanie heard. She smiled at the black woman. "They're discussing something, but just watch the body language. How much do they love each other?" Jenny asked. She could easily see the emotions the two shared were very deep even this early in their new relationship.

"Castle was always obvious, but Kate's wasn't at all. She really has fallen hasn't she?" Lanie replied.

"Oh yeah. Sitting on his lap in public, the look on her face. She's crazy about him." Jenny commented watching their fingers entwine.

"Crazy about each other." Lanie stated then looked to see the boys were returning with fresh drinks.

"C'mon, it s time to go up!" Espo called to his fellow singers. "We're up after this act. Got your voice with you Beckett?"

Kate buried her face against Rick's shoulder, not ready to sing in front of an audience just yet.

"Go on." Castle said to Kate in encouragement so she reluctantly stood off his thigh stepping to Espo and Ryan. She let Ryan take her hand to lead her through the crowd to the stage. When they arrived at the side of the state they waited for the current singers to finish.

"What we singing?" She asked the boys.

"Easy … we know how much you like her." The boys laughed.

"Tell me." She demanded with a grin over her face.

"Raise you glass. Pink's song." Espo replied raising his glass to her.

"Geez." She puffed air through her lips in exasperation and raised her glass back thankful she knew the song. The boys enjoyed throwing her in the deep end at karaoke nights.

The song finished and the audience went crazy for the singers on the stage. Ryan urged Kate upon on the stage. There was an immediate onslaught of wolf whistles as Kate, in her tight red dress and black boots, walked over the stage as though she owned it. They took the microphones and stood together, the boys to each side of Kate. Each of them had consumed enough alcohol to have dulled the nerves. Loving the attention, Kate grinned to the patrons of the large and packed bar. The music started, the words started to scroll over the screen. The three commenced to sing the words, each of them taking on different altered egos.

From the middle of the room Castle watched on totally amused and impressed by their performance. They all had good voices and although their performance was somewhat rough in parts they were going alright. Kate, along with the boys, moved about the stage together all of them adapting entirely different personalities. They were funny, changed the words and performed for the crowd that went wild when they finished. They bowed numerous times being show offs, then the boys escorted Kate and her now famous legs off the stage, returning her to the safe custody of Castle and the girls. When they sat down at the table, Kate and Rick chose the seats by the wall. Kate took his hand and quietly rested her hand between her thighs looking to Castle who understood. For some time, he didn't move as the group discussed various things. He drank, talked and waited until he guessed it was safe. He quietly moved his fingers until he was inside her panties. She leaned back in her seat so she was closer. He found her clit fast and stopped not wanting to be caught when he heard her gasp. He maintained a neutral expression, listening to the conversation. He was surprised at how well Kate hid it. She even joined in the conversation at the table. However, whilst she was speaking and at about mid sentence, his finger flexed by his nerves alone. She gasped, stopped speaking a second, and coughed twice in an attempt to mask the true reason. He glanced to her, a smirk on his face, watching her cheeks blush.

"Excuse me." She said. "What I was saying was there is no way they should have won that game Espo! No way!" She declared then looked to Castle messaging him silently that had been a close call. He smiled and let his finger slide down to her being, her very wet hot place. He felt her body rise beside him in response and stilled thinking this was a bad idea as she was like a tightly coiled spring whenever he played with her. She was far more responsive than any of his previous partners and was more of a risk taker. She had her right hand at her mouth and he knew without even looking to her fact that her eyes would be dilated and her expression would be fully seductive. The risk of getting sprung was too high.

Castle withdrew his hand casually and lifted his arm over Kate's shoulder. She sat forward to let his arm behind her. His hand wrapped around her hip and was nestled back in her groin holding her hand. She snuggled closer to him and no one was any the wiser as to what they were up to under the table. Because she was slim built his arm was now in an even better position he decided, so he was able to now tease the hell out of her. The group bought another round of drinks getting quite on the way to being mildly intoxicated. They wanted to go back on the karaoke but could not agree on a song to sing that would entice Lanie to sing. She had a great voice as well but didn't like the karaoke scene as much as the other three.

"Castle." Kate murmured so only he heard her when she felt his fingers and the top of her inner thigh again. Her tone was inviting him.

"Honey?" He whispered and leaned toward her meeting her mouth he softly kissed. He then smiled to her eyes. "Like?"

She smiled but her lips remained closed. "Mmm." She hummed and touched her fingertips against his lips down over his chin to his throat and adams apple. Her mouth returned to his feeling his fingers slide back into her pressing against her vagina. She gasped in his mouth and laughed breaking their kiss. His finger rolled over her clitoris. Their eyes locked for several seconds.

"Very wet my little vixen," he murmured laughing softly, "my naughty girl." He withdrew again knowing by her eyes and swollen lips his teasing was going according to plan.

In response she moved to his ear and murmured so only he could hear. "Wait till we get home." She took his ear lobe in her mouth and briefly sucked it then sat back when she heard Lanie say her name.

"Put out the fire, Kate." Lanie ordered and Kate smiled cheekily. She instantly planted her hands on Castle face and brought him to her now seriously kissing his mouth, feeling him respond. They broke apart and both grinned to Lanie.

"I waited long enough for her Lanie. I'm not going to stop her." Castle declared.

"Jesus, you two need a cold shower." Espo commented. "You need to fuck this out guys."

Everyone laughed like crazy, "For the next six months." Ryan replied.

"I think you could be right. Maybe we should go home and leave these guys here." Castle suggested.

"No!" Kate objected light heartedly. "I like the game here." She finished looking to Castle. "It's fun." She said to him. "Naughty." She whispered at him.

"Bad girl." Castle responded and thought about something, a place he could take her for a few private moments, as he could his bar if he wanted to. He knew the owner. "We'll go organise the next round." Castle stated and stood up taking Kate's hand. They walked to the bar where Castle waved down the owner, he briefly spoke to him, holding on to Kate's hand. The owner nodded and handed over a key, pointing down the hall. Kate saw the guy check her out as Castle finished the conversation. She had no idea why he had that strange look on his face but he winked at her. Rick then led Kate down a short hallway where they stopped outside a doorway to a room for staff only access. He had been given a key and a cheeky smile from his friend. He stopped at a doorway and unlocked it. He pushed open the door and led Kate inside the small storeroom.

The moment she was in the small area with him, he gently pushed her against the door that closed with her weight against it. He blindly locked the door and moved straight to her neck he kissed, his hand lifting her red dress over her hips. She was right there with him, undoing his pants to release his hard erect penis. He was back at her mouth hungrily kissing her, his fingers inside her soaking wet vagina, his thumb on her clit. She was already bucking her hips, her left leg climbing his leg. He pushed her hard against the door, lifting her thighs up. She stopped kissing him as her body rolled into a sudden climax, crying out. No one could hear her over the noises of the bar outside the room no matter how loud she was. But he covered her mouth with his, muffling her cries, feeling her body almost convulse through the first orgasm. Her hands gripped his arms. As he felt it subside, he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the floor so her legs would wrap around his hips. It was all fast and furious. He pushed himself inside of her in no time thrusting her against the door. She clamping her arms around his shoulders holding herself there for him. He groaned excited by the impulsiveness and the wave of pure want he had for her. She was hot and tight. She cried out into his mouth hungrily kissing him as she rolled into another climax her body shuddering. He came rapidly his thrusts slowed and he stayed in her waiting for his orgasm to finish. Their kisses became calmer and slower.

"Castle." She whispered, stroking his hair her forehead against his, both panting. "Castle."

"Beckett." He responded laughing and pulled out of her letting go of her legs so she could stand again. He held her close whilst his heart rate plummeted back to normal.

"That's the first quickie fuck we've had." She stated regaining her breath.

"Yeah." He panted. "Shipload of awesome I think it falls into." He chuckled returning to her mouth for a lingering kiss.

"Awesome for sure." She held him close feeling her heart still pounding. She smiled to his eyes. "My God!" She puffed.

"You said that a few times I think." He said and stepped away pulling his pants up and putting himself back inside his boxers. "Geez! That was fun Beckett." He buckled up his pants. With a boyish grin, his lips full and red he returned to her face kissing her mouth. He stood back. Her cheeks were rosy. She wriggled back into her dress and tidied up.

"Do I look ok? I feel dizzy."

"More than ok." He replied and unlocked the door. He produced the key and opened the door poking his head out. No one was in sight. He exited the storeroom with Kate right behind him. The two of them returned to the bar and waited for Castle's friend who approached them grinning.

"Have fun?" He asked Castle who smiled, glancing to Kate.

"Yes, we fixed the itch."

"Your drinks are ready." He pointed to the tray of drinks a little way up waiting for them. "These are on the house, Castle. Not many ask me for those sort of favours, especially a famous author and his muse." He glanced to Kate and said so only Castle heard. "Very nice looking woman you have."

"I know. She's gorgeous." He replied and dropped the key in the owner's hand. He picked up the tray of drinks and carried them back to the table.

On the way, as Kate unsteadily followed Rick back to the table, she imagined the others would all see that the two of them had just fucked like crazy. She felt her face was flushed and her lips swollen, but the bar was also fairly warm. She quietly returned to the seat she had occupied earlier and watched everyone take their drinks. She sat quietly, feeling the after effects of the climax she's experience. A really nice buzz was happening and her muscles were still responding. She cleare her throat and tried to put it behind her. She considered the fact they had only been gone for less than ten minutes was to their advantage.

Rick sat beside Kate once again taking her hand in his. He smiled to her silently acknowledging they had successfully gotten away with it. They both felt less tense. In fact Kate was growing sleepier by the minute and Rick was relaxing, sipping on his whiskey quietly reflecting the crazy fuck they had just shared. He squeezed her hand and looked at her again. He mouthed. "I love you. Best girlfriend."

"Best boyfriend." She replied letting him take her hand to his mouth. He smelt his hand knowing she knew her scent was all over him, and she dug him in the rubs making him laugh.

"You two have quietened down." Esposito eventually commented looking directly at Beckett and Castle.

Castle swallowed and leaned forward, an elbow on the table. He glanced to Kate, then to everyone around the table, his eyes finally falling smartly on Esposito. "We just fucked like rabbits out in the store room." He clearly stated and sat back as everyone burst into laughter.

"Good one!" Esposito replied. "You didn't have time to order those drinks, find a quiet spot to do the deed. No way man!"

Castle shrugged, feeling Kate's grip on his upper arm increasing. He glanced to her so see she was blushing. But Kate suddenly leaned forward and said to Esposito. "That's got you thinking hasn't it." She took a breath. "No one thinks Detective Kate Beckett would do such a thing."

Everyone laughed, but Lanie looked at Kate, starting to think that had just fucked as Castle had described. The Kate she knew wouldn't do it, but the Kate with Castle may well.

Kate clenched her jaw and stared Lanie down, only raising her eyebrow a fraction. It was enough to tell Lanie exactly what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok. This is the last chapter. I had to finish them off for the night. It's not perfect, just done for the fun of writing some fluff._

**Chapter 3**

"Kate?" Castle shook her body. "Katie, wake up!" He ordered gently. "We're home." Everyone was in the hired vehicle which had returned them to the beach house. The car had pulled to a stop outside the main entrance. The sensor lights came on at the front verandah. Rick looked down to his girlfriend who had fallen into a drunken sleep against him during the trip home. "Kate!"

"Try harder." Lanie suggested as she stepped out of the car.

Jenny, who was quite intoxicated, balanced herself off Ryan and peered closely into Kate's unconscious face. She tapped her cheeks and not gaining a response smiled at Rick. "She's drunk, Castle."

Rick smiled in amusement at tiny Jenny who was just about as intoxicated at Kate was. "I know." He glanced to Ryan who was laughing.

"C'mon Jenny." Ryan tugged on her arm.

"Shhh.." Jenny replied. "You will wake up Kate." She followed Kevin out of the car.

Everyone had clambered out the other side to where Rick was and they waited by the front door. Esposito stepped to Castle's side of the car and opened the door peering in with a wicked grin. His tie was hanging loosely about his neck. "She doesn't wake up?" He asked Castle glancing between the two of them.

"She will." Rick replied and shook her body.

Esposito laughed at Castle's efforts to arouse her from sleep. "She's out cold, Castle. She drank a fair bit of Tequila."

"That she did, trying to keep up with you."

"Which will never happen. She is competitive." Espo reached in taking hold of her upper arms. He lifted her up and out of the car at which time she started to stir, having a grumble at being moved.

"But weight for weight she didn't have a chance against you." Castle chuckled. "That third Tequila killed her."

Esposito laughed with him. Under Esposito's instructions, Kate stood sleepily, supported by his arm about her waist. Her intoxicated eyes partially opened to Esposito who was staring at her. "Hey Chica. Feeling that Tequila huh?" She moaned and nodded and turned her eyes to find Rick who was talking to the driver of the sedan. He patted the roof and bit the driver farewell.

As soon as Rick was standing beside her, he gently grasped Kate by her jaw with his large hand and studied her face. He chuckled at her. "And you said you can hold your liquor." He muttered in amusement.

"I can. Just tired." She grumbled and reached clumsily about his neck. "My boots are too high."

"Yeah Beckett, just tired and your boots are too high." He agreed and indicated silently to Esposito she was totally intoxicated. Rick had drank as much, if not more but he just felt relaxed. Kate's last shot of Tequila, trying to keep up with the guys had finished her off. He held her steady and took her from Esposito. "Never seen you drunk." He commented.

"Not drunk at all, writer boy. Please take me to bed." She requested of him.

Esposito laughed at her. "She's drunk."

"I know." He found the keys to the house in his pants pocket.

Rick felt the weight around his neck increase. He reached under her legs and lifted her off the ground to carry her inside the house. By the time Castle was at the front door she was out cold again. He handed the keys to Ryan, who unlocked the door, as Castle jostled her up higher in his arms. Everyone wandered inside. The women pulled off their shoes inside the doorway. Castle continued past them toward the stairs.

"I'm taking Kate up to bed guys. She won't wake up now. I'll see you in the morning." Castle said to all of them and he carried Kate up the stairs to bed. He kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and walked Kate to the bed he laid her on her. He peered down at her momentarily thinking she looked like she had been spilt on the floor the way her limbs were awkwardly angled. He pulled off her boots and left them on the floor beside the bed. He thought about taking her dress off but decided it was too tight and difficult to manoeuvre her out of it whilst she was unconscious. He threw the blankets over her body. Good enough. She was sound asleep and wouldn't be too worried about her dress. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, stripped off his clothes and went to bed himself.

The need to urinate woke Kate a couple of hours after Castle had carried her to bed. She sat up and slipped her legs out of bed, feet touching the plush carpet as she glanced over her shoulder to Rick who soundly slept. A wicked smile crossed her face as she quietly walked on her toes to the bathroom thinking about their behaviour last evening. She pulled the dress off and left it over the wash basket and continued to the toilet.

Shortly after, she stood herself in front of the mirror assessing her physical state. Make up was mess, hair tussled and starting to kink with her natural waves. She brushed her teeth, trying to recall how she had ended up in bed. The last thing she recalled vividly was standing outside the sedan with Ricks face in hers. Then there was nothing. She figured she had passed out. The Tequila shots they had been slamming down had totally finished her. She distinctly remembered telling the boys she was out of the drinking competition. She did know when to stop. It seemed Castle had made sure she ended up in bed with him.

A grin rapidly spread over her face as she recalled their storeroom fuck at the bar. That had been awesome. Fast but fun. She felt her groin awaken with want just thinking about it. She thought about Rick asleep in their bed. She contemplated waking him up in her special way. She finished brushing the teeth then decided to give her face a wash to remove the make-up. She found a face cloth and filled the sink with warm water. As it was filling she stripped herself of her panties and bra tossing them into the clothes hamper. She washed her face thoroughly then continued to wash her wash her entire body to quickly to freshen up. A sprinkle of his favourite perfume and she tip toed back to the bedroom, sliding beneath the blankets. For several moments she silently stared at Rick who slept undisturbed, on his side, facing her direction. He gave a quiet snore with each breath. His face was relaxed and free of the worry lines she saw on his face during the days she was of high maintenance, well higher than normal. She traced her fingertip like a feather over his hair line. Her heart quickened. Her tummy grew butterflies. She wanted him. A soft smile grew over her face amazed he wasn't' woken. Her eyes wandered over every part of his head, his eyelids and long lashes, she studied the scars on his forehead, the freckles on his face, his whiskers, his gorgeous luscious lips. She played with his hair, brushed her finger tips over his lips. He slept soundly. In silence she stared at Castle, unable to define the depth of how much she loved him.

She pressed her lips to his, stayed there a little while then pulled back and looked over his entire face. God he was beautiful. She whispered, "Nobody will ever love me the way you love me." She paused looking over his sleeping face. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." She bit her lip, her eyes staying on his when she saw them move. He opened his eyes directly to hers, smiling sleepily. She smiled coyly. "You heard that?"

"And I'm the writer." He responded, stroking her hair back, lovingly staring at her. "Remember this moment, won't you Kate. Remember it forever." He requested and she nodded kissing the inside of his wrist when his hand stroked the side of her head. She returned her eyes to his.

"I love you," she murmured, "thank you for waiting for me."

"Always. I love you too." He saw the expression in her eyes change to that of want a second before she lifted herself to his mouth she tentatively kissed. He responded wanting her to continue and she did, growing hungrier. She pushed him to his back and moved herself until she was straddling his body her hips over his groin. Her hair fell about his face. She hooked it behind her ear as she kissed him. Her dark eyes stared into his blue eyes for several silent seconds. Word didn't need to be spoken. Her eyes said it all, how much she desired and loved him. He brought her back to him kissing her hard and intentionally. She moved to his jaw licking and sucking her way over his skin to his neck. She nibbled his throat, brushed her lips over his whiskers, growing keener with every moan he made. He tried to lift her off so he would have his way with her but she stopped him, stilling herself until he relaxed back on the bed.

"Good boy." She said firmly, her hands stroking his chest as her mouth took one of his nipples and teased it with her tongue. He ran his hands through her hair lifting it off her face so he could watch her and her eyes glanced to his, her expression making him smile.

He instantly understood exactly what she planned to do. "Oh!" He started. "My naughty girlfriend is paying me a visit." He declared.

Kate laughed. "Naughty Kate wants to play." She purred. "With Ricky."

"Oh my god!" He declared. Whenever she called him Ricky, she was feeling mischievous. Her palms flat against his skin, massaged his chest down over his ribs, feeling his strength, his size and his masculinity. Kate breathed his scent deeply into her lungs intoxicated by the mixture of him, old aftershave and herself, them. The ache in her groin was growing stronger but she wanted him first to be satisfied, fully satisfied. Her hand blindly found his hardened cock as she crawled down the bed, her mouth wandering, taking a path down to his stomach to his groin. A ping of excitement flushed through her, feeling how hard he was already for her. She felt his hand at the back of her head, his eyes on her. Her long slim fingers surrounded his growth, a moan of appreciation of the sight of him escaping her lips. She turned and looked to his eyes, showing him a very naughty expression as she poised at the end of him. The tip of her tongue teased the end of this penis, circled the tip just the once. She licked her lips and smiled to his eyes.

"Kate," he groaned, "You are such a tease," he whispered and not a second later she took him into her mouth, her tongue circling his shaft with passionate intentions of where she was taking him. She firmly closed her lips about him, explored him with her tongue. Castle laid back, closed his eyes dropping his hands to his side. He desires to touch her, but what she was doing to him stopped his mind from thinking. How he'd imagined Kate performing this on him was nothing close to how intense it realistically felt. She keenly sucked, her tongue felt along his swollen shaft, flicked him, tasted him as her fingers skilfully played with his tender balls.

Kate, totally focussed on pleasing Castle, moved her mouth to his balls, tentatively tasting him, her tongue toying with thin sensitive skin. She could feel the ache increased in her, her pussy was wet and swollen. She wanted him insider her so much her hips were starting to instinctively flex in anticipation of the moment he would enter her. Just the thought of him doing it cause her muscles to contract in response. She jumped when she felt his hand move between her legs and his fingers found her spot. He moaned, enjoying his play by the noises that escaped him. Kate teased his balls as her fingers pushed against his crotch behind his balls. He moaned and glanced up at Kate, a bit surprised by the experience.

"Good?" She inquired.

"Don't stop." He pleaded.

Kate smiled at him, then was back on his cock keenly making a meal of him clearly enjoying herself. He uncontrollably shuddered. Kate's pelvis bucked on its own. She pushed him in as far as she could, her eyes shifting to his face, his concentration fully focussed on what she was doing. She opened her mouth and blew cool air against his wet shaft then gripped him with her hand. She returned to him taking him in her mouth again. She felt him lie right back, "Fuck!" He muttered. "Geez, oh fuck!" It caused Kate to laugh. "I'm gonna come." He exclaimed between rapid gasps of air and the instant she heard him say that, Kate sat up to straddle his hips. He opened his eyes and looked up when she stopped, then took hold of her hips. He grinned in approval, "Oh yeah." He encouraged seeing where she was going and locked eyes with her. She flicked back her hair and smiled seductively at him as she sunk herself over his cock. She took all of him. She waited, then rotated her hips and lifted herself off him. Rick muttered something closing his eyes. She felt his finger at her clitoris, but closed her eyes to concentrate on rhythmically fucking him until he came. She didn't stop moving no matter how strong he held her to keep her still or how loudly he pleaded her to cease moving, whilst he climaxed inside her. His body jolted beneath her, his hips thrust against her, his hands found and gripped hers tightly.

She stayed there straddled over him observing his expressions, a smile of contentment spreading over her that she could to that to him. She shifted a little causing him to jump.

"Don't move Baby. My God."

The left side of her mouth lifting when she felt how sensitive his nerves were and that he was still semi hard. "I'm impressed, Honey." She commented in a murmur.

"So am I," he replied, "My naughty Tequila slammer girl. You were sound asleep."

"I woke up." She rocked a little more, enjoying the feel of his still semi hard penis inside her. She contracted her muscles and continued to move a little, knowing he was pinned beneath her and couldn't escape her.

He growled, still too sensitive to movement. "Babe."

She chuckled. "You can do it." She encouraged.

"No, no. I'm sleepy, Babe." Castle said and attempted to lift her off him, but Kate laughed in amusement and sunk her weight into his hips. He groaned again, his body extremely sensitive.

"You sure?" She shifted a little, teasing him. He moaned. She could still feel him pulsing inside her. "I can feel him," she purred, "growing more and more."

"You are a tease, Kate."

"I know, but you like it Ricky. You always liked that about me." She moaned watching his hands stroke the length of her body from her scar to her groin. "You saw it in me when we met." She leaned over placing her hands on the bed to the sides of his body. "You knew I was the one back then didn't you." She whispered her hair curtaining her face. He stroked her looking up into her eyes.

"I knew the moment you said my name." He replied, recalling the night she'd come up to him at his party, police badge in her hand.

"Really?!"

"Really." He confirmed.

"That is so sweet." She went to his mouth and delicately kissed his lips.

"Tell me what you said. The first words you said to me." He requested.

"I don't remember." She tilted her hips a little. He narrowed his eyes at her in warning which made her smile.

"Yes you do."

Kate smiled and blushed. She glanced down to his eyes then cast them to the ceiling. "Richard Castle, my name is Detective Beckett, I need to ask you a few questions."

"How fucking hot was that?" He laughed. "It wasn't quite right but close enough." He grinned and patted her thighs.

Kate snickered and shifted her hips to release him from her. She laid down upon him then slid off the side of him. Her chin rested on her hand that laid over his chest. She stared into his eyes in the dim natural light that came through the opened curtains. He shifted and wrapped his arm around her making himself comfortable, his hands finding a place on her back to caress.

"My writer boy." She whispered, playing with his hair.

He smiled sleepily and made a grunt. "Always." He murmured having heard the love in the way she'd said it. He heard her smirk in response. "Go back to sleep my vixen. Enough of your teasing me for now." He placed his hand over her head and stroked her hair back. "Go to sleep." He whispered.


End file.
